1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A system in which a single image display device is shared by plural users, that is, a system in which video signals outputted from plural computers are projected simultaneously on a single image display device, for example, a projector, is known. With respect to this system, JP-A-2011-215530 describes a technique for displaying, on the computer screens, an operation screen to change the projection screen. Meanwhile, though not related to the system in which a single image display device is shared by plural users, JP-A-2010-54550 describes a technique for temporarily hiding an OSD (on-screen display) image that is superimposed on an original image, and thus preventing a fall in visibility of the original image. Moreover, JP-A-2009-251306 describes a technique for freezing an image displayed on a main display device with respect to the control of a multi-monitor that displays the same image on a main display device and a sub display device.
When an image display device is shared by plural users, an image containing information that the user does not want other users to see may be displayed. For example, in the technique described in JP-A-2011-215530, the operation screen operated by the user is also displayed on the projection screen.